The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses and image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a power-saving technique for an image forming apparatus.
Electronic apparatuses, such as image forming apparatuses, can shift the operation mode from a normal operation mode to a sleep mode for saving power, such as while not performing image formation, in order to reduce power consumption of a fixing device for fixing a toner image on a recording paper sheet, a display, and so on. Many image forming apparatuses are configured to detect an operator with a human body sensor, shift the operation mode to the sleep mode when the operator moves away from the image forming apparatus, and automatically return from the sleep mode to the normal operation mode when the operator comes close to the image forming apparatus. For example, there is proposed an image forming apparatus configured to prevent it from shifting to the sleep mode despite operator's intention while being operated by the operator, thus improving operator convenience.